


i'll use you as a focal point, so i don't lose sight of what i want

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, mostly angst, set during chapter 127, so spoilers alert i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Hange has to go to Shiganshina to get more allies. Seeing that Shiganshina is controlled by Yeagerists, Levi doesn't particularly like her idea.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	i'll use you as a focal point, so i don't lose sight of what i want

Hange feels that Levi is watching her. He was watching her while she was discussing their negotiation with Pieck and Magath. He didn’t seem interested in actively participating in that discussion and opted to just observe her out of the corner of his remaining eye. And Levi is still silently watching her, while Hange is preparing to venture to Shiganshina.

It’s when she’s finally ready to go that Levi speaks.

“Where are you going?” he asks. Levi’s voice was always gruff and gravelly, but it is even more so now. Hange doesn’t know the reason for it – is it because Levi talked even less these past few days than usually or is it because of his injury? Looking at his bandaged face, Hange uncharacteristically doesn’t feel very curious to find out the truth.

“I’m sure you’ve heard everything. We weren’t particularly quiet,” Hange replies and tries to put an easy smile. She hopes she can fool Levi with it, but his gaze on her hardens and Hange drops the act. She looks down, her shoulders sagging in defeat. She should have known it was pointless to fool Levi. He knows her too well.

“We need more allies,” Hange says. She is still not looking at Levi, sensing his disapproval. “So I’m going to Shiganshina. The kids are still there a-“

“You are going to Shiganshina.” Levi quietly repeats, cutting Hange off. He tries to sound calm, but instead his voice is angry. Angry and desperate. Hange doesn’t like it, the always calm Levi shouldn’t sound like that. Well, Hange muses, there are a lot of things that are wrong these days.

“You are going to Shiganshina,” Levi says again. “To the city that is controlled by Yeagerists. Who will be delighted to see their old Commander and will probably kill you on the spot.”

“Levi.” Hange says. She tries to put on her best Commander voice that she never really knew how to use. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work on Levi. Hange can’t help but think that he probably would have listened to Erwin. She quickly throws that thought out of her mind – it does no good to think what would and wouldn’t happen if Erwin was there. Erwin isn’t there and she has to deal with all this shit on her own. Well, at least Levi is still with her, she doubts she’d be able to do much without him by her side. Levi is injured and can barely move, but his presence still comforts Hange. Levi is still with her, still _alive_ , and that means not everything is lost. Levi’s presence means there is still hope.

“Hange, it’s dangerous.” Levi tells her, as if she doesn’t fucking know. Of course, it’s dangerous and, of course, she knows it. But they do not really have a choice right now.

Seeing that Hange still doesn’t listen to him, Levi moves as though to get up. Hange is beside him in an instant, her hand clutching his shoulder. She looks at him and Levi looks back. He is angry, Hange can clearly see that. She can also see his desire, his _need_ to be beside her. To go with her, so if anything happens, he can be there to protect her. But he can’t do it right now and it pains him. It was always them against the world, but now he is nothing but a burden to her. Now _she_ has to protect him and never once in his life had Levi felt more useless and pathetic.

“Levi,” Hange calls him softly and pushes him back. The hand that was on his shoulder, grabs his hand instead. ‘I can take care of myself’ Hange wants to say, but Levi knows that and that isn’t what he needs to hear right now. “I’ll be careful,” Hange says instead.

“You better be.” Levi tells her curtly. He almost sounds as he usually does – calm and disinterested, but his hand is clutching hers tightly, almost painfully. “If you don’t come back safely, I’ll find you and kill you myself, Hange.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Hange smiles at him and this time it’s genuine. Seeing her smile, Levi’s gaze also softens.

Hange squeezes his hand one last time and then slowly gets up. She lets go of Levi’s hand and is already turning around to walk away, but before she does, Levi grabs her sleeve.

“You made a promise to me, Hange,” Levi says looking her deeply in the eyes. “And I expect you to keep it.”

“A promise?” Hange asks, taken aback.

“Yes,” Levi nods. “Back in the woods. You wanted to run away and live together. Have you already forgotten about it?”

“I… no, of course, not,” Hange says and she can feel that damn blush return on her cheeks. She didn’t want Levi to hear those words, she was still ashamed of them. Not because she didn’t want it, far from it, there was nothing in the world she wanted more than that, but… The world was ending, everyone was in danger and here she was dreaming about a peaceful life with the last person she cared about. It was selfish and she was sure her comrades would despise her for that. She couldn’t picture Erwin, stoic and determined as he always was, dreaming about something so silly, when the future of the whole world was depending on him.

But the most surprising thing about it was Levi’s reaction. He didn’t call her stupid, didn’t reprimand her for her selfishness. Instead he looked almost _sad_ , as he was saying that they can’t run away and hide. And he didn’t tell her he doesn’t _want_ to do it, only that they can’t. And… against all odds, it gave Hange some hope. Some hope that once all of it is over, then she can finally have a peaceful life, a life with the person she cared for so much. It gave her resolve to keep on fighting, to survive this war and to continue living.

Hange bends down and presses a soft kiss on Levi’s forehead.

“I won’t be gone for too long,” she reassures him. “And I promise I’ll try my best to be careful. So when all of this is over, we can finally build a life together.”

“Yeah,” Levi agrees. “I’m counting on that.”

And then Hange is gone and Levi has nothing better to do that to lie and watch the night sky. He feels tired but he tries to stay awake until Hange comes back. However, his eyelids grow heavier with each passing moment and it’s getting harder to fight off his slumber. That is until a loud voice startles him out of that state.

“Do all of the soldiers on Paradise care so much about their superiors? Or is it just you?” Levi turns his head in the direction of that voice. He nearly jumps when he is met with gigantic eyes of Cart Titan. Call him old-fashioned, but Titans still unnerve the shit out of him.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Levi tells her and Pieck replies with something that can possibly be called laughter. If Titans even can laugh, which isn’t something Levi really wants to dwell on.

“I just thought we needed to know each other more, since we would be fighting together.”

“Whatever, that’s still none of your business.” Levi says and then closes his eye, indicating that this conversation or whatever that was is over. Surprisingly, the fact that there is a Titan sitting right next to him, even if she’s supposedly on their side, does a good job of keeping Levi awake.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed since Hange was gone, an hour or maybe more, but soon he hears her approaching steps. Levi doesn’t need to open his eye to check if it really is Hange, but he still throws a quick glance her way. Of course, Hange notices him. She waves her hand, smiling. The smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and Hange looks even more tired than before, but she looks unharmed and, well, at least there is that.

Of course, Hange isn’t completely safe and who knows what could happen the next day or in the next hour, but for now she is within his eyesight and Levi forces himself to relax and let the sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved chapter 127 so much!!! it was a great and emotional chapter, which reminded me why i love this manga so much!  
> so i decided to write this little thing to deal with my feelings ;)


End file.
